


muscle memory

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Trope Meme September 2012 [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Odd is relative, Steven," Natasha smiled down at him, blonde hair fell across her eyes and strong hands gripped his smaller wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Siryn99, she asked for Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov and bodyswap.

"This should be odd, right?" Steve asked, gasping loudly when Natasha's mouth found the spot behind his ear. His hair brushed against his bare shoulders now, red as fresh blood. He clutched at her shoulders, fingers small and thin against her hard muscles. "I shouldn't find this so arousing," he moaned when Natasha bit at the small space at the hollow of his throat. 

Her body was so different than his. He'd spent months now, learning just what made her make the very noises he was making right now.

"Odd is relative, Steven," Natasha smiled down at him, blonde hair fell across her eyes and strong hands gripped his smaller wrists. He felt, not weak and frail like before the serum, smaller as Natasha's eyes flashed with excitement. He knew the headiness of the new found strength of muscles and a body that was all but invincible. 

To feel powerful and no longer considered weak.

Not that Steve thought that Natasha considered herself weak or prey, not any longer, but still the sheer physical power of Captain America's body was something like a great present and toy. He was glad that he could share this with her, even if the circumstances were definitely not ideal.

"You do have a point," Steve grabbed at her arms again, breaking the hold and surprising them both.

They both grinned when Steve rolled them and he planted himself astride her. He lifted his hands and cupped his/her breasts. "Oh wow," he whispered as he pinched them, making the nipples harden.

Natasha lifted up her/his hands and helped rolled and pinch to get the most sensation from Steve. "You're making my stomach all wet, Steven. Do you need to get fucked?"

Steve shuddered at that, at the tone. It was the same reaction he had when he was in his own body. "Can we do it like this?" He knew very well that they could. It was one of their favorite positions.

"Only if you tell me a story," she said and they both groaned when Steve's body slid down, down, down onto her cock. "So wet for me."

Steve started to move, the feeling of this from her body was amazing. "He was always so gentle with me. Once, maybe our second time together like that, he spent his entire week's pay taking me to a room in Montemarte. He licked me open and then, then," he reached down and fingered his clit hard, how Natasha always liked. Electricity lit up his spine and coiled his body tighter still. "Oh, god, Natasha."

"More," Natasha gritted her teeth and grasped his hips in her big hands and pulled her forward, putting her own hips into it, fucking up into him. He should be embarassed at the wet sounds, the smack of his body against hers. How much tighter his/her pussy was getting just from being fucked so well. 

He should be, but he wasn't. He reveled in it.

"God, oh oh. He, he finally pushed his cock into me. He rode me so hard that night, but still so gentle. When he finally let me come, I broke the headboard gripping it so hard," Steve tipped his head back and yelled out her name when Natasha found and hit that spot deep inside him that, combined with the pinch to his clit, tipped him right over.

Natasha always told him that she was a hard lay but an easy come.

But only with those she truly trusted her body with.

Steve was still feeling the faint juddering tremors skate over his skin. "You too, sweetheart. Come on. Or do you want my mouth?"

Natasha's face twisted, so odd to see his face with her pleasure, and she shouted out his name and came hard. Her entire body went rigid with it. Steve felt an odd pang of a memory of feeling the warm of come inside him. He remembered how it was when Bucky came inside him, still connected together, sharing breaths and sweat together. God, he missed that. He missed Bucky, the pain was like a raw open wound in his chest.

Steve moved to curl up beside her. They'd have to get up and wash soon. Neither of them liked feeling sticky - it reminded them of too many times in their past when warm water and private washing was a luxury. "I miss him, Tasha."

Natasha rolled over to her side and curled her bigger body around his. "Ah, dorogoy. You always will. I have my own lovers that have made me wish..."

She didn't finish the thought and Steve knew her well enough not to press.

Steve pressed a kiss to her throat. "Tony said he'd have the machine up and running by morning. We'd be back to normal."

Natasha snorted at that. Steve laughed as well. "Relative term."

Natasha just gathered him close in strong arms and Steve thought that Bucky would have sure loved Natasha as much as he was starting to. He'd tell her in the morning.

He'd learned how waiting to say the words right some times meant that they didn't get said at all.

And he was tired of words just sitting silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't do porn without a couple of dashes of sad. Sorry?


End file.
